Godzilla
] "]] fighting Camillazilla.]] Godzilla is a gray-skinned, dinosaur-like monster from a series of Japanese science-fiction movies, a name first coined for the American adaptation of the initial 1954 film Gojira. The character's popularity has created a franchise of merchandise, cartoons, spin-offs, and comic books, among other media. Recognized worldwide as a towering creature known for destroying metropolitan cities, Godzilla has grappled with countless other giant beasts, including King Kong. The character has also become an international symbol for Japanese special effects films, or Tokusatsu, utilizing miniatures and various puppetry techniques such as full-bodied costumes affectionately referred to as "suitmation", marionettes, animatronics, and occasional hand puppets, resulting in many imitators in film and television to follow in his wake. Muppet Mentions * The creative team for the 2014 Godzilla movie referenced the Muppets several times when speaking of the creature's design. :* Director Gareth Edwards cited the Skeksis as a partial inspiration for Godzilla's eyes."‘Godzilla’ Director Talks Creature Design, Original Film and Spielberg Influence" by Sandy Schaefer, ScreenRant.com, March 2014 :* In another interview, Edwards stated that making Godzilla's face too curved would have made him look like a Muppet."‘Godzilla’ Director Gareth Edwards, Legendary’s Thomas Tull on Doing the ‘King of the Monsters’ Justice" by Marc Graser, Variety.com, May 2014 :* A similar remark in another interview specifically mentioned Sam the Eagle and his nobility as a point of inspiration.'Godzilla' Director Gareth Edwards Says Godzilla Is a 'God' Protecting Mankind Against Climate Change by Marlow Stern, The Daily Beast May 14, 2014 * In the 1998 reference book The Official Godzilla Compendium, a chapter on the history of Godzilla suit designs describes the friendlier face of the suit created for 1968's Destroy All Monsters as an "almost Muppetlike look." References * In an Ernie and Bert sketch, Ernie suggests they name their new dog "Godzilla the Wonder-Dog." * In "Gonzo's Song" from episode 318 of The Muppet Show, Gonzo sings to Camilla that she's "prettier than Godzilla." * The Codzilla character from The Jim Henson Hour episode "Outer Space" is a direct parody of Godzilla. * The in-progress Monster Movie being broadcast after a television news bulletin in the Dog City episode "Comedy of Horrors" is "Dogzilla Goes Hawaiian". * Kermit played Frogzilla in Muppets Tonight episode 203. (video) * A recurring Sesame English skit (seen in "What's Your Favorite Sport?" and other episodes) features two large monsters spoofing Godzilla (played by Jonathan Freeman) and Mothra (Roger Bart), generally arguing over their personal preferences related to the theme or vocabulary of that episodes. * Godzilla is named as a talk-show guest in the Dinosaurs episode "Charlene's Tale". * On a Facebook posting for Halloween in 2011, Gonzo wrote, "Camilla and I are going as a celebrity couple for Halloween. Our name is Gonzilla." https://www.facebook.com/MuppetsGonzo/posts/181005378652334 * Sesame Street Episode 4274 is titled "Elmozilla" on the Big Elmo Fun DVD release. When Elmo is brought up to supersize, Baby Bear keeps doing bad lipsyncing accompanied by a tune reminiscent of the Godzilla theme. * In Sesame Street Episode 4522, one of the posters inside the movie theater advertises the movie Gorgezilla. * In Grover's 140 character speech for the Shorty Awards, he includes Godzilla. * The Muppet Babies episode "Kermit Levels Up" features Camilla as the fireball spitting giant Camillazilla, "the boss ... the toughest monster in the whole game," according to Gonzo. Connections * Hank Azaria played Victor "Animal" Palotti in the 1998 remake * Raymond Burr played Steve Martin (no relation to the actor) in Godzilla, King of the Monsters! (1956) and in Godzilla, 1985 (1984) * Charles Dance played Alan Jonah in Godzilla: King of the Monsters (2019) * Gary Hecker supplied creature vocals for the 1998 remake * Harry Shearer played Charles Caiman in the 1998 remake * Frank Welker supplied creature vocals for the 1998 remake * Koichi Yamadera played the BS Digital Q producer in Godzilla, Mothra, King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack (2001) and was the prologue narrator in Godzilla Final Wars (2004) Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Movie References Category:Movie Mentions